Delirious Tales: Sweeney Todd
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: Just a short story of Signor Pirelli/Toby Ragg and their life from the movie and so on after and before that. Will contain some suggestive themes so you have already been warned. Rated T for now. Read to find MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just one of my crazy one-shots again but this one involves Toby/Signor Pirelli again just because in a way (not a creepy way) I like these two together. Toby will actually be 14 in this and Pirelli (Davy) will be the same age. It is more like a short-story thing.**

**::**

Tobias Ragg was a soft naïve little child. Signor Pirelli, his master a hard, vain, spontaneous and cruel faux individual. As a young child, Adolfo Pirelli whom was born Davy Collins, a small Irish boy grew up being beat constantly by his mother and attacked by his father.

His mother had a bad mental disorder and his father was a sleazy drunk.

No wonder he had gave up his life-his poor life for wealth, fame and fortune. Now he being as rich as he ever hoped, Davy lives his false life with a little boy quite like himself when he was of his age; Toby was what he called him.

Day after day, living with this fake Italian man, Toby understood everything. Not fully but a little to know at least something. The scars on his hands, on his wrists and even on his arms reminded him of his wrong-doings. He never did anything right for the rich man and it caused him to grow angry with him. Toby wasn't as smart as Adolfo but hoped to be one day-he could barely even read let alone think.

There were some days where Adolfo would go out to the pubs and often get drunk. Toby noticed this when he would return. His eyes would droop and his words would slur. It did frighten the boy but he knew Pirelli would never do anything to him—well nothing seriously illegal that is. "You're drunk Signor." The young boy told him standing up from where he sat in the expensive hotel room and walked up to the very tall man.

He took him by the hands; feeling the softness of his gloves caressing his skin and sat him down carefully onto the bed. He could tell he was over the top with the alcohol. It was deep in his system. "Get you-you away!" he barely made any sense as he spoke, using what was left of his strength to shove the child away. All he wanted to do was help him and Signor was being a pain. "Signor stop you're drunk." He repeated himself again just in a slightly different order. Suddenly after listening to his constant groans and moans, Toby found tears in his eyes.

What was this? Toby found it rather strange that he was crying. "You need sleep." Toby moved in closer to the man until his little knees bobbed between his thighs. The Italian looked up at Toby with such despair. "Oh Toby…toby!" he said over in over, almost bringing the boy to tears himself. "Stop it Signor, you rest and I will fetch a cold rag." He held his small hand flat at Pirelli's chest, turned and walked away.

Pirelli cursed many times in English and in Italian. His Italian accent was a bit too hard even for poor little Toby to understand, but he learned how to over time.

Once he returned with the cold rag like he said, he came back to find Pirelli sprawled flat on the bed, completely passed out.

The boy inched close to the bed. Pirelli's feet dangled from the foot of the bed. The way he laid looked rather comfortable-just enough comfort for Toby to crawl in with him and fall into a dream.

That was totally out of the question. Signor would kill him if he woke up to find him right beside him. To him, Toby was like a little rat. It broke Toby's heart to even have to listen to what cruel hateful words come from those Italian's lips.

"Signor, are you awake?" the boy asked very quietly, leaning himself over one side of the large mattress. The man stirred and his brows furrowed but nothing more than a couple groans and that was all. Toby looked down at the rag that began to freeze his hands and turned around. "Toby!" was all he heard before turning back around again only to find him still passed out on the bed.

He groaned again and moved his head to the center. He finally opened up his eyes and examined the beautiful craftsmanship painted on the high ceiling. Toby jumped. He rushed to his side with the rag and reached down to place it carefully on his forehead. But instead he moaned deeply and pushed his hand away. "No…he wiggled around yet again, moving so much of his weight it caused the springs beneath the mattress to creak. Toby used one hand to cover a little giggle that somehow slipped out. Pirelli didn't say anything to that.

"Toby, come." He called to the child in a soft quiet voice he could hardly hear. It also startled little Toby. He didn't expect to hear another word from him for a while. "What is it Signor?" he asked, wondering what it could possibly be that he needed.

His eyes slowly closed again and his one gloved hand reached out for the boy. Toby moved out of the way but he ended up grabbing him anyway. Without another word, Pirelli moved Toby's little hand toward him and placed the cold rag against his forehead. The rag was all he died for.

Toby attempted to jerk his hand away but Pirelli's grip was strong and the scars burned fiercely. "Don't move." He growled becoming his rough self again, and pulled the boy even closer so now he was lying halfway on the bed, flat on his stomach. Toby began to breathe vigorously. He was afraid Signor was going to whack him again or lash him with his horsewhip but that never happened. He was too drunk and so far from sober it wasn't even funny.

Toby didn't move-well at least he tried not to. Pirelli let out a few more groans and moved his head back and forth across the bed. Toby just lay watching, still trying to pull free.

"Signor, please let me go, you are hurting me." His soft yet very strong English accent shook full of fear and terror of what might happen next. This time still not letting go, Pirelli opened his eyes and tossed the rag. The boy saw and was forced upon the bed by his two arms and pinned to the very bed which was warm from Adolfo's warm body.

He took the struggling Toby by his wrists with only one single hand as the other pulled out the only razor he used in his famous barber performances. The sight of that said razor scared the boy to the verge of soiling his own britches.

But he's seen it so many times up close he didn't even know why he was so afraid of it now. "You never listen, Toby!" he growled staring down at the boy's vulnerable torso. He had never ever laid a finger on his torso before but he was crazily intoxicated. So there was no telling what he could do. Toby was shaking and the weight put on him caused his ragged breathing. He was a small child and Pirelli was a grown man. He didn't like seeing his master on top of him like this.

"Please Mr. Pirelli, don't cut me!" he had finally let out the emotions, letting the warm tears fall wildly. Pirelli sat up straight, his back erect, with the razor shining in one hand and the other still holding onto his wrists securely.

He was indeed crazy drunk and he could feel his head spin and his stomach growl. He licked his lips once and stared at the wall for a while before jumping off of the boy and racing for the washroom where an empty water basin sat.

Toby closed his eyes and wiped the tears away fairly quickly. The salty tears burned his scars. He heard everything. Pirelli was sick. Hopefully he would get better in the morning-that would possible but probably unlikely. He was still going to be his mean, hard self.

**::**

**E/N: Well this is a Toby/Pirelli short story. Don't know how many stories exactly yet but it will just be a few. How was that? I need some advice please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing much to say just that there is a fluffy scene at the end!**

**::**

Morning came. The air was quite calm and silent. Nothing was a bother…nothing at all until a loud crackle from the surprising storm coming up over the grey skies broken that silence.

Toby scared himself up in bed. He doesn't even remember falling asleep. All he did remember though was Pirelli and his crazy drunk-self. Scooting himself to the foot of the bed, the boy raised his arm to his nose and took a quick whiff. Yuck, he smelled of that alcohol Signor gulped down and his once strong cologne.

Now that was left of Signor was a passed out, lifeless form clothed in the most wonderful, yet expensive attire a man could own on the floor near the washroom. He lay on his stomach and fortunately he was still breathing. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Tobias yawned and shuffled his way toward the dead man. "Signor…Signor?" he called out several times before he actually got an answer back. All it was, was a low grunt and a dirty curse word.

Toby backed up. He gave Pirelli a mean glare and crossed his arms. He was a bastard and such a self-indulgent man, who would ever in their right mind spend even one hour with this man? He was crude and cruel.

"Mr. Pirelli you 'ave got to get up, sir!" the boy leaned over his master's motionless body, letting his arms fall limp at his sides.

He finally moved, but only rolled to his back. "Uh-he groaned again, his mouth half open and his eyes still shut. Toby sighed. He's been through some rough times with Signor but never times like this. This was just childish. "Signor!" he began to fuss this time bending himself to his knees and reached out to push him. He actually ended up touching him and he felt warm. "Don't touch…me!" Adolfo breathed hard and remained limp on the ground. Toby rolled his eyes and attempted at lifting one of his arms. But instead of getting it up, he was slapped hard across the face.

He was definitely hung-over but that gave him no reason not to slap Toby. He hated when that boy touched him, especially little soft touches like those. Toby fell to his butt rubbing that cheek that's been slapped so many times. The pain was barely even there anymore although his eyes did water at the corners.

Without speaking, Tobias hurried to his feet to flee towards the bed. But he didn't do such thing. He did stand and stared down at his master, coming back from the dead.

He groaned, feeling his world spin. The room was silenced again and completely covered in darkness, Pirelli cursed like a madman in the dark. Before Pirelli could yell at Toby even more, the little boy rushed to the bed where twin Victorian lamps sat at each side of the large canopy bed on hard-wood dressers and flicked them on. He whimpered, closing one eye as the golden rays burned his retinas. He could hear Pirelli squeal behind him but didn't care at the moment.

He also heard him stumble over constantly walking slowly but very surely toward him. Quickly, Toby turned around his cheek still red from the hit, sat the tall man down on the bed and put a small hand on his forehead. Wow was he burning! The boy jerked his hand back, realizing how dazed Signor was at this point. "Signor, you don't look so good." He told the rich man, whom began to get terribly woozy in the head and weak in the stomach again.

Forcing one hand to hold his mouth as the other held his stomach, Signor Pirelli rushed himself to the washroom yet again to vomit.

Toby tried to ignore those horrible heaving sounds but it was hard to.

.

.

Tobias hated it when Signor would get drunk. He was never a nice man, weather he was inebriated or not. Quickly learning how to deal with this Italian man and his cruel tricks over the months which soon almost neared years, Toby started to learn proper English. His English accent was still visible and stronger than before.

He knew he would never get used to being tormented and abused by such a man, yet he knew he had nowhere else to go but back to where he was found.

The worst part of being with Pirelli was having to deal with his stubbornness and cocky attitude…he was a greedy man. Toby had learned that already just these last passing weeks.

He saw his master make deals with folk on the streets and also even the rich folk too, but it was mainly the weak ones. Adolfo Pirelli was also a crazy scam-artist and assumed hairstylist and the best barber around. Toby watched him shave a few men before, but recently not many.

Stripping of Pirelli's clothes, the boy couldn't help but gander at his priceless belongings. He was a filthy rich man and it showed; even in the clothes he purchased. "'Eh, what are you doing, don't do that!" Pirelli swatted Toby's tiny hand away once he felt it lying still in the middle of his back. He couldn't stand that child sometimes. As Toby shook his hand of the pain, he continued pulling his body free of the red bindings that gripped him in every inch of his body, especially the most intimate of spots.

Toby didn't understand. What man liked having his intimate areas popping out to everyone? All that Pirelli seemed to wear were tight fitting outfits he says he's purchased from Italy or outfits close to tight.

The boy shook the thought, and finally got down to Adolfo's white undershirt that had the long sleeves and the puffed out cuffs. "That is it, Toby. Go sit!" he shooed the child away with just a small flick of his wrist and headed toward the washroom where he shut the door to a crack and took the remaining clothing off. Toby knowing that Signor was stripping to the bare skin sat on the bed thinking to himself. He heard constant shuffling and then a startling crash. The boy jumped! "TOoOBY!" was all he heard and dropped right to his feet. His hands began to shake and his heart thumped. That was the first time he has ever seen Signor in the nude.

The boy was flustered at the sight. He never expected Signor to look like that, muscular yet slim form and beautiful parts.

**.**

**.**

**Year later**

**::**

He's already been through so much with Signor Pirelli and much more than he should've been. Signor still got drunk and terribly wasted. Women would flee from him so he was desperately in need of love and he looked for the wrong person for that.

A young child and that young child was his own servant. Tobias saw this change in him when he noticed Pirelli distraught and torn apart after his divorce with the most beautiful, richest woman in the state. She was a lovely American, unlike him. Toby never did like her though; she was constantly nasty and cruel to him and even toward Pirelli himself which caused him to get abusive with her. But that didn't change the fact that he was much worse toward Toby.

One night, a dark sad night in the same upper class hotel, Tobias lay on the floor with tears in his eyes. He should have known. Pirelli was never going to change. Freshly new scars traced his arms higher than before, now scars indented into his very legs nearing his ankles and it definitely wasn't the first time Signor had used his horsewhip and even his cane on him; on his sore bosom.

It hurt to sit half the time and he barely slept nights.

Toby was nearly asleep when Pirelli entered the room with an exhausted look and anger in his eyes. He slammed the door shut and locked it once, putting the key back into his jacket pocket.

The boy gripped tight to the pillow beneath his head and shut his eyes. He was dearly afraid of Pirelli more than he ever thought he'd be and the tears in his eyes grew larger after each step he took to get to him. "Toby…he propped his tall lanky body against the siding of the canopy bedframe, staring down at the fearful child. Adolfo was too tired to say another word to the boy and instead of beating him, slapping him or slashing him like he would, he brought himself onto the bed as careful as he could and rested half his body weight on top of Toby, with his head buried in the boy's chest. Toby didn't understand. He knew that Pirelli grew closer to him, but never expected him to do something like this.

His eyes bulged from their sockets. He felt his warmth radiate onto him and his heart beat thump against his lower stomach.

It almost made him feel disgust and crazed hatred toward him at the moment, until Adolfo's arms wrapped around his aching body and held him tight. "…I need to sleep…" he breathed softly in his lovely Italian accent, bringing the boy closer to dreaming.

The warmth between them caused Toby's muscles to stop and his mind went blurry.

**.**

**::**

**E/N: I hope this chapter doesn't disturb any viewers/readers. It wasn't meant to be way creepy like it sounds. Just a fluffy scene between them…it does get intimate between them but it's only spoken of not actually happening…reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
